The hardships of being an Uchiha
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Being the only Uchiha left was something to be fawned for, to be the only member of one of the founder clans was equivalent of being a genius. With a kekkei genkai as powerful as the Sharingan, the only member left of the family was admired, feared and somehow isolated. Post Ch-700, not Naruto Gaiden complaint but kind of AU.


**A/n:** Since I begun to write this piece before the publishing an announcement of Naruto's Gaiden, it did not follow the cannon (oh the horror) so be aware of that please.

* * *

 **The hardships of being an Uchiha.**

* * *

Some time ago being an Uchiha was something to be awed for, to be a member of one of the founder clans was equivalent of being a prodigious. With a kekkei genkai as powerful as the Sharingan, all the members of the family were feared and somehow respected.

Yet all of it changed with the attack of the Kyuubi in that fated night. Since the person who started it was a user of the Sharingan all the family was doubted and isolated, Konoha didn't want to hear anything from them.

It was the start of the Uchiha downfall.

The plans of a coup d'état were whispered between the most influential members of the family. The elders didn't like the treatment that Konoha was given them, the family was a founder yet Konoha hadn't had an Uchiha as a Hokage. The Head Clan and his advisors only wanted that their children were not discriminated and scorned in their own village, that they could live as equals with the rest of the other dwellers. The new generation just wanted peace, they didn't want to see more blood... one war was sufficient for a timeline.

Then the massacre happened, Itachi and Obito Uchiha were responsible of the clan's death, leaving only one alive to carry the Uchiha's curse.

Being the only Uchiha left was something to be fawned for, to be the only member of one of the founder clans was equivalent of being a genius. With a kekkei genkai as powerful as the Sharingan, the only member left of the family was admired, feared and somehow isolated.

Uchiha Sasuke was the only hope to restore the Sharingan and to avenge his clan. But he was a child cursed with hate and the path of darkness was difficult, he made mistakes and bad chooses.

When he finally killed his brother and discovered the true behind the massacre, he went berserk.

He betrayed Konoha and killed one of member of its council, he wanted to destroy the village and wanted to be its Hokage. He save the world and wished to rebuild it, he fought and lost. But he was Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha like his brother and family, so he returned.

Being a traitor and an Uchiha was something to be belittled for, to be a member of one of the founder clans was equivalent of being a villain. With a kekkei genkai as powerful as the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, he was feared and distrusted.

Yet he worked hard to regain the trust and respect that his family and he lost. Since he promised to try while Konoha was reluctant to do it, but Naruto obliged them.

It was the start of the rebirth of the Uchiha family.

.

 **Uchiha Sakura.**

Uchiha Sarada was Sasuke's pride and joy, she was his most important person and he would do everything in his power to protect her. Everyone that saw him with his daughter could know that he loved her and would do anything for the girl.

That was one of the reasons why Sakura adopted the surname Uchiha. She and Sasuke knew that maybe it would be easier for Sarada to be a Haruno. Since her parents were a civilians and she was a disciple of a Sannin and a war hero herself, her surname was well-known and liked.

But she knew about Sasuke's dream about restoring his Clan and believed in the inner force of her little girl. No matter how hard or difficult some days were being an Uchiha, she knew that Sarada would overcome all the hardships.

That was why she was Uchiha Sakura, mother of Uchiha Sarada and wife of Uchiha Sasuke, maybe her family was small now, but she was sure that it would grow.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai dear" Sakura replied with a small smile.

She loved being an Uchiha, because it meant having Sarada and Sasuke with her and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

" _Boys were idiots, mom! Except dad, he is so SHANAAAROO…"_

 **Uzumaki Naruto.**

He might not have the surname Uchiha, but he was part of Sasuke's family. He didn't need it, Konoha knew that he was one.

Sakura was like a little sister whereas Sasuke was like a brother. Despite of Sasuke being older— it was not the only reason to why he considered him as that— it was more like that he always respected Sasuke and wanted to be at the same level as him and be able to protect him. Just like Sasuke and Itachi.

Thus, Naruto didn't stand when someone made a derogative comment about them, and he made it clear that he would not tolerate that kind of actions towards his family. Though he was not Hokage yet, he would have made it a law if it had been necessary.

When Sakura and Sasuke presented him their daughter, he could only do the right thing.

"Hi Sarada! I'm the awesome Uncle Naruto and I'll be the best Uncle in the world"

He did not want to replace Itachi Sarada´s life nor Sasuke's, but he hopped that at least he would did half as good as Itachi would have given the chance.

He didn't know how to be an uncle, but now he had Sarada to teach him how. It couldn't be more difficult than being Sasuke's brother/best friend 'ttebayo.

.

 **Hatake Kakashi.**

For some years Kakashi didn't know what was his role in their family, he was their sensei and Hokage, but each one of them were a disciples of others (of the Sannin no less). So after the war, he was at lost about his part in his students' life, it wasn't as he would teach them anymore, all of them surpassed his expectations and demonstrated that they were adults.

Yet he was there when both Naruto and Sasuke did the Chunnin exam, and when the three of them reach the Jounnin level. He also was there when Naruto begun his preparation to be a Hokage, once Sasuke took over as a ANBU Captain and as well as Sakura was make the Director of Konoha's Hospital.

He was with them when they got married and when their firstborns came to the world. Maybe that was when he understood which role he had in his students' life.

"Look Sarada, he is Grandpa Kakashi" Sakura whispered to her daughter with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Kakashi wondered where his cute little Genin was left.

Hatake Kakashi was not a role model, however, he was the closest to a father figure that Sasuke had after the death of his own father. He already had had the Sharingan, so maybe he being part of the Uchiha family was not as crazy as he believed in the start.

"Hi there Sarada-chan! sorry for being late but a black cat crossed my path"

"Did you really use that excuse with my daughter, Kakashi?"

"Ahh Sasuke- _kun_ but it really happened"

Whatever happened in the past was in the past, now all he had to do was to enjoy his second opportunity with his students.

 **Hyuuga Hinata.**

Hinata understood that when she got married with Naruto-kun, she would be family with the rest of his team too, just as her husband was now part of the Hyuuga Clan. But she never saw that as a burden, and enjoyed when she could pass the time with them.

She agreed with Naruto when he said that he considered his team as his family, she felt the same towards Shino-kun, Kiba-kun and Kurenai-sensei, and like him she wanted that their son had a big family. Far from the strict rules of her Clan or old prejudices that even the war could not totally erase.

It was difficult, although she liked Sakura-chan and respected Kakashi-san, it was hard to fit on an establish group, more when you added one Uchiha Sasuke to the mix. She was nervous the first times that she was left alone in his presence, not because his history — she believed him when he said that he would never betray the village again— but for the role that Sasuke play in Naruto's life.

He was her husband brother, so she wanted to be accepted and recognized. Hence she endured all the awkward silences and cold glares, and begun trying to talk with him or at least being tolerated. It was a long process, but she finally reached her objective and could be in his presence without being intimidated or ignored.

Being the sister-in-law of an Uchiha was complicated, but Hyuuga Hinata found it worthy. More when she saw her daughter and son playing with little Sarada in her yard, also when she cached her husband smiling brightly next to his best friend.

.

 **Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu.**

They were the kind of weird uncles and aunt that every family had, Uchiha not being the exception.

Suigetsu was the one that Sarada could go for answers, he didn't have a filter and didn't care about her age, if it would made Sasuke angry the best for him, one of his pastimes was to rile his team leader if was _hilarious._

"…and that is how Karin become member of Taka"

"WHAT THE HELL IDIOT?!, it was not like that and I DID NOT do it because I liked Sasuke!"

"Tch"

"Papa is true?"

Karin was the one Sarada went when she wanted to know if _papa_ was in good mood – it was easier to ask for things when he was like that – also Auntie Karin was who gave Sarada her glasses and who was teaching her about chakra perception. She was funny when she was fighting Uncle Suigetsu too.

"Don't tell that kind of things to Sarada…yet"

And Juugo was who she went for hugs, he was always gentle and he let her play with animals, he also told her stories about his papa's missions, he was one of the best storytellers, even better than Uncle Suigetsu.

Sarada couldn't see them often, but when she did their encounters were one of the best memories of her childhood.

.

 **Orochimaru**

Papa didn't leave her alone with him, she knew that he was her papa's shishou in the past and that he somehow still respect him.

She also knew that he betrayed the village, but she also knew that now a days he was kind of occasional ally when Konoha wanted information.

Sarada didn't know how to call him, still she heard patiently when he talked about his papa´s times as his student. It was precious to her to learn more about his past.

.

 **Tsunade, Shizune**

Grandma and Auntie, shishou and senpai of her _mama_ , they were so awesome and always told her funny stories about mama.

Grandma Tsunada also taught her taijutsu and how to bet – Sarada always win so she thought that she was learning well – about the last Grandma prohibit her to tell her mama and Shizune.

"They are so boring Sarada-chan, don't be like them"

.

 **Boruto, Himawari**

They were difficult to match, they were the son and daughter of Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata, but still she couldn't name them as cousins.

Boruto was always challenging her and mocking her glasses, she wanted to strangled him in her best days and murder him in the worsts.

Himawari was like a best friend and little sister – though she already have a best friend in the academy, Chouchou was so shanaroo – she could talk with the younger girl and complain about their fathers together, they also complain a lot about Boruto but it was the kind of bond that Sarada had with a lot of her classmates so she didn't count it.

Even though that Boruto was annoying most of the time, she could not find him not interesting, there was something in the other boy that has always cached her attention. Though she won the majority of this challenges, Sarada could admit that the blond was intelligent, regardless that he used that intelligence in pranks.

Boruto was a rival, but not quite friend…it was not like papa and Uncle Naruto.

.

Himawari would say that she was the sister in law of Sarada, but not Sarada nor Boruto admitted yet their love, so she had to wait patiently until both idiots acknowledge their feelings.

Thankfully she was as patient as his mother.


End file.
